


Shotgun Wedding

by Cowboysandcannolis



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Arthur is a protective big brother, F/M, Really he loves you, Some Fluff, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 23:43:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21382534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cowboysandcannolis/pseuds/Cowboysandcannolis
Summary: When you came back from a week long job with a golden ring on your finger...Well. You had some serious explaining to do. It was all the more suspicious that Micah had also disappeared from camp in that time frame...
Relationships: Micah Bell/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Shotgun Wedding

When you came back from a week long job with a golden ring on your finger...Well. You had some serious explaining to do. It was all the more suspicious that Micah had also disappeared from camp in that time frame...

It was one thing when you and Micah were just fooling around at first, the few people that noticed expressed their disapproval quite adamantly. Especially the people you were close to, like Lenny, Mary Beth, and Miss Grimshaw. How Micah was a no good outlaw that wanted you for nothing but pleasure and what not...Arthur was the most upset when he, after quite a length of time, put two and two together and forbid you from being anywhere near the outlaw all together. 

Then there was the occasional night when you two would disappear, leaving the gang to put together the pieces. Eventually Micah upgraded to bold kisses right in front of camp members, holding you any time he could, especially around the camp fire in the evenings. All of this occurring while Arthur was away, of course. He would call you honey, doll, sweetheart and watch with a maniacal grin as faces turned sour in reaction. That was when everyone started warning you not to get involved, even Uncle. 

You had been shocked when the greying man approached you one evening, looking surprisingly sober. He explained in hushed tones that most of the men around weren’t good men but Micah was the worst of them. He suggested you try to be with someone who would appreciate you like Charles or Javier. But you knew Micah did appreciate you, more than any of them would ever know. You saw it in his moments of tenderness when there were no others to witness it. To top it off you both understood each other in a way you had never experienced before. 

Your camp members greeted you as you made your way through camp to the collection box, ready to put in the thick wad of cash that was in your pocket. Just as you lifted the lid of the box Arthur rounded the corner of Dutch’s tent with a grin on his slightly sunburnt face, blue eyes bright and shining. He was happy to see you back home in one piece. 

“Hey. How did it go? Shit, Y/N! That’s a big stack of-“ All the humor and kindness that was in Arthur’s face was gone in a moment as his eyes moved from the money to the ring adorning your hand. You knew this was going to happen eventually but you couldn’t have imagined just how angry he looked. 

“Have you lost your mind?!” Arthur exclaimed loudly as he caught your hand in his much bigger one. He couldn’t believe his own eyes as he stared down at the gold band with wide eyes. 

Arthur had forbidden you, as your longest friend and big brother by everything but biology, from getting close to Micah at all and yet you did what he most feared. He was furious. 

“He’s a dead man!!!” Arthur roared, red faced as he spun on his heel and stalked across camp towards your tent. He knew that slimy man had been sneaking into your tent, though he had yet to catch him in the act, and no doubt that’s where he would be now. 

“Arthur!” You shouted, sprinting after him to catch up. You tugged on his shirt and that still didn’t stop him, the man was like a charging bull. 

“Don’t you dare hurt him, I mean it!!” 

“Hurt is what you’re gonna wish I was doing to him!!” He snapped at you, as Dutch emerged from his tent, disturbed by the ruckus you two had kicked up. 

“What is going on?” His eyes were already narrowed in clear annoyance. He broke up the little scraps you and Arthur would get into for years. Mainly over similar situations: you would do something Arthur didn’t like, Arthur would get extremely protective and then you would fight about it. 

You shot Arthur a fierce glare and turned to Dutch, he would forbid Arthur from killing Micah....Hopefully.

“Arthur is telling me how to live my life!” 

“Y/N married a no good snake!!!” 

Dutch, for once, seemed taken aback.  
“Y/N..” He said slowly as he stepped towards you “You got married without telling me? I’m-“ 

“You’re offended, I know! But I’m not a teenager anymore Dutch! I should be able to marry who I want!” 

“Unless that person is Micah Bell! You could have any man in the whole country and you pick him! I would have preferred Williamson! He’s a-“ Just the moment Arthur truly began to boil over Micah strode up behind him. 

“Well, ain’t that a way to congratulate your new brother.” 

The moment his mouth opened you knew you would be breaking up a fight and that came true as Arthur whirled around and delivered a bone crushing blow to Micah’s nose. 

“ARTHUR!” You dove onto his wide back, wrapping an arm around his neck as he started to pummel the blonde with all he had. Might as well have been hitting the poor guy with a sledge hammer.  
“Stop it!” You yelled as you hung onto Arthur to dear life, your feet clear off the ground as you clung to him. 

“Knock if off, all of you!” Hosea snapped as he strode from the wooded area, his book still in his hand. You hadn’t seen so much anger on his face in a long, long time...Honestly it gave you flashbacks to when you were a teenager and he caught you doing something especially stupid. 

Arthur, panting, reluctantly took a step back and you slowly released your grip on him, your boots touching the ground once more. You both felt like scolded children as Hosea rounded on you. Even Dutch seemed to shift uncomfortably. If anyone knew Hosea’s wrath it was you three. 

“Now I don’t know what’s going on here but-“ Hosea started, giving you a clear look of disappointment. 

“Y/N married Micah!” Arthur blurted out and you gave the taller man the fiercest glare you could muster. 

Meanwhile Micah, who you momentarily forgot about, wheezed, picking himself off of the ground. His nose was dripping thick, red blood and he had quite a shiner forming there.

“And what’s so wrong with that, Arthur? I’ll treat her right!” The blonde was about chest to chest with Arthur now, his fists were clenched at his side, ready for a fight.

“Like hell you will! You take that ring back and never talk to her again or I’ll-“

“Arthur.” Hosea interrupted, his hand on the broad shoulder of his adopted son. 

“We can’t make Y/N do anything. Unfortunately. I’ve learned that after all of these years...” His wise gaze then shifted to Micah and you could tell there was obvious distain on his face. 

“Welcome to the family, Micah.” 

You had gotten to tending to Micah’s wounds, and apologizing to him, of course. By the time you were finished night had fallen on the camp and Arthur was nowhere to be found. You didn’t want to leave things as they were and yet you were forced to. 

A heavy sigh came from your lips as you plopped down on a log, staring into the fire as twilight closed in. A warm hand came to rest on your shoulder, instantly bringing a smile to your face. You turned, expecting to see Micah. Instead Arthur stood behind you in the firelight, his face decorated with a somber frown. 

“I’m sorry...I just want what’s best for you...” 

“I know you do, Arthur.” You offered him a reassuring smile, your hand moving to cover his calloused one.  


“You know I’m not a kid anymore, though. I can make my own decisions...I know he doesn’t seem like the best man but to me he is.”  


“I know...If he hurts you or you want out of it you just let me know and I’ll take care of it.”  
With that he leaned over and pressed a kiss to your forehead. 

“I love you, kid.” 

“I love you, brother...”

**Author's Note:**

> This one is turned out to be more about big brother Arthur than Micah but that’s alright! I hope you enjoyed this work and please let me know if you did! You can find me on Tumblr by the same name and feel free to give me any requests that you have. Take care, Cowpokes!


End file.
